


Names

by Arceanedes



Series: Pictures of Recovery [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arceanedes/pseuds/Arceanedes
Summary: This is a drabble. I started thinking about the costs of war, and about reparations, and about Catra.
Series: Pictures of Recovery [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2221122
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Names

Catra feels she will never stop reading the names. The scroll is endless. Ambra. Billy, Carra. Children of the dead. Orphans that she made in the war.

She keeps reading because she has to. Shadows cross the floor. The light changes. Flutterra, Keshon. The top of the scroll is off the desk but it feels heavier in her hands.

It's getting dark, and still she's reading. Name after name. Lost children she created. Catra truly wants to die. She can't face this.

A hand on her shoulder. She didn't hear Adora come in. A soft voice.

"We'll face this together."


End file.
